The Storeroom serves all of the research laboratories at McArdle Laboratory. A variety of reagents and supplies are made available through the Storeroom. These range from commonly used chemicals and reagents to more specialized products used in molecular biology such as restriction endonucleases, pure ribo- and deoxyribonucleotides, and reagents for PCR and related techniques.